Emotions
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: Response to a challenge by Little Juniper. When Maddie finds Phantom by her house, wounded, she helps him. And she finds out something that proves all her studying wrong. Phantom has emotions. T cuz of a swear.  And paranoia


**RESPONSE TO A CHALLENGE!**

**This is again a challenge from Little Juniper. Here is the challenge!**

**13. Can ghosts feel emotions?**

Rules:

Must be told from a ghost hunter's point of view

**So, I know that this has definatly been done before because I am currently obsessing over these types of stories... *shifty eyes*... DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Okay, this is really random, but when I copy and paste stuff, it's in two different fonts and it looks really weird!**

***coughcough* ANYWAY! Here's the one-shot! My ninth story on here, pretty awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, even though Butch Hartman is my uncle.**

**Danny: *glares* Tell the truth.**

**Fine, he's not my uncle.**

**...Line Break...**

I was sitting on the roof of my house, something that had become a habit lately, to watch the stars. I remember when Danny, my son and I would do this... He had become so distant since his first year of high school. He was now in his junior year, and preparing to be a senior.

I sighed. He was getting so old so fast, and it felt as if he was slipping between my fingers. I put my head in my hands in an attempt to clear my head of the thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to think like this if I wasn't going to do anything about the situation. I groaned frustratedly and stood up, about to go inside when I heard a sound. My curiosity growing, I headed inside and grabbed a few weapons before I went to see what made the noise. I unlocked the front door and stepped into the cool night air. I stopped on the steps to see if I could hear the noise again.

_Thunk!_

"Ugh, crap..." A voice moaned. I gasped slightly and cautiously walked into the alley beside my house. "Ow! Shit!" A voice said in a screaming whisper. I wondered who could _possibly_ be out here at this time, but as I rounded the corner, I soon found my answer.

Phantom stood there, his back to me, in all his dead glory. He had knocked down a trashcan, causing a loud leaned back against the brick wall opposite of my house. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled something that his hand was wrapped around out of his stomach quickly. He gasped in pain and dropped the object to the ground in shock of how much it hurt. The object shattered on impact with the ground.

_Must've been glass._ I thought. I watched as he grabbed the wound and took in a shaky breath. Ectoplasm seeped through his fingers.

_Wait! Breathing? How is that-_ My thoughts were interrupted as Phantom gasped and he pushed his head against the wall and squeezed his eyes closed, as if trying to make the pain go away. For a moment, all I saw was a young boy; a boy that was hurt and needed my help. Without thinking, I moved from my position and rushed to help him.

When he noticed me, he immediatly tried to scoot away and I saw something in Phantom's eyes. Fear.

_But ghosts can't feel emotion!_ I reasoned. Maybe, he was acting. But, that didn't matter right now. He needed my help. Even if he was my enemy, I couldn't win like this. This was hard to watch, even if he was dead.

"Look," I said, my voice gentle. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to bandage your wounds." His eyes changed to confusion, another human emotion he wasn't supposed to have. I gasped, but quickly covered it up. "I just need to look at the wound." I crouched down to his level to get a better look.

The fear was back in his eyes. I couldn't believe he was acting any longer. He truly was scared. This as gone against everything I've learned... But, then again, my husband and I have only studied residual hauntings, so maybe intelligent ghosts were closer to humans... that would make sense... I have to remember to write this down...

"You can trust me." I pleaded indesicion replaced the fear. I could understand how hard it would be to trust somebody that hunted you.

Slowly, he nodded. Then, he winced at the sharp pain that came with nodding. I cautiosly removed Phantom's guarding hands from the wound. The cut was oozing ectoplasm at a steady pace. I placed my hands on each side of the wound and pressed down and together. I looked to Phantom's face to see if I was hurting him, but when I looked up, I saw his face was a mixture of relief and trust.

More emotions he shouldn't have, but does anyway.

"Look, I need to get some supplies, I'll be right back." I said, silently pleading with him not to go. He nodded slighly and I carefully removed my hands to cause as little pain as possibe.

When I got up, I ran into the house and gathered the supplies I would need.

Back outside, I heard Phantom release a small moad of discomfort and pain. I quickly kneeled at his side and reapplied pressure to the wound. Slowly, I wrapped gauze around his torso to cover the cut completely. I looked at his face once more and saw an emotion I never thought I'd see in this ghost's eyes...

Caring.

I smiled at the boy. I took my hands of of Phantom and just stared at him for a moment. He gave me a quizzical look. I sighed and spoke my mind.

"You can feel emotion." I stated. It wasn't a question, but the ghost child nodded anyway. I sighed. So much studying for nothing. I turned around to start putting my things away. I looked back to ask Phantom a question, but he was gone. I smiled softly.

That ghost is an endless mystery I don't think I'll ever figure out...

**I even thought that was completely OOC and definatly not my best work. I didn't really like this personally.**

**But, you know what? That's alright! Because I'm bored and I have challenges and a plot and two stories I need to update/write. So, yeah.**

**Please review!**

**And I just realized that the only time Phantom talked was when he thought he was by himself. Why? I don't know.**

**And I didn't want to make Phantom all angry and sad even though I like those kinds of fanfictions... Meh, oh well. This was only okay anyways.**

**Well, review! (Yes I do know I said that twice. It's taht important to to so.)**

**ANYWAYS, review! (oh look! A third time, just to remind you!)**

**Review! (Not gonna say anything...)**


End file.
